Poor Unfortunate Souls
by Mushroom People
Summary: Mephiles and Shadow have a encounter MephilesXShadow


**Poor Unfortunate Souls**

**A/N- This is a special tribute to Mephiles The Dark and Shadow The Hedgehog. The reason why its "Special" is because this is my first time doing Mephiles X Shadow. I hope you enjoy this. Surprise, surprise its not a Shadamy…shocker huh? Oh, yeah if you don't like this couple that's ok. You could flame if you want I wont care. One more thing the song is called "Poor Unfortunate Souls," by The Jonas Brothers." Oh, yeah another thing I'm not really to fond of The Jonas Brothers I just like this song. Enjoy!**

**On a dark startles night. With the moon shining down on a dark murky lake, there is a dark figure standing there, motionless. The moon reflected in the dirty water. The water was up to his knee. The figure closes his eyes while crossing his arms over his chest. He couldn't help but think of the last events that happened to him just a few months ago.****The past events were more confusing then the time he had lost his memory. It really irked him that every time he thinks about this subject. But, he cant help himself he's at his so called "thinking place."**

_I admit that in the past I've been a nasty_

**So he might as well think about this subject to himself, again. The one thing that really irked him the most was Mephiles The Dark. Mephiles claimed that in the future the humans will capture him, with Omegas help. He also claimed that they will capture him because they fear his power and if someone sees someone to strong they find that as a threat. **

_They weren't kidding when they called me kinda strange_

**Personally, Shadow wasn't really worried. He doesn't really care he believes whatever comes out of Mephiles mouth is a complete lie. That's also the time when he met a silver hedgehog from 200 years into the future. That silver hedgehog once mistaken Shadow for Mephiles. That really annoyed Shadow it reminded him the time when everyone mistaken Shadow for Sonic. **

_But you'll find that nowadays_

**Shadow was still standing in the dark murky lake. He shuffled his feet making the water even more darker and dirtier. Suddenly something touched Shadows shoulder. Shadow didn't move he stood right where he was as if expecting for that to happen.**

"**What do you want?," Shadow spoke with a harsh tone.**

**The figure did not respond he just gripped Shadows shoulder more tighter.**

_I've mended all my ways_

**Shadow felt claws into his skin, he winced in pain. The figure finally let loose of his grip. Shadow looked at his opened wound. It wasn't a big wound but there was blood oozing out of it though. The blood rapidly made its way down to his arm. The figure grabbed Shadows arm and began to lick the blood away. Shadow finally opened his ruby red eyes in shock.**

_Repented, seen the light, and made a change_

**All Shadow could do was stare in disgust. The figures tongue felt like sandpaper against his fur. The figure stopped licking up Shadows blood. He looked into Shadows ruby red eyes. While Shadow stared at lime green snake like eyes. **

"**Mephiles?," Shadow managed to choke out.**

_And I fortunately know a little secret_

**Mephiles continued to stare into the beautiful crimson eyes. He didn't even hear Shadow call out his name. **

"**Mephiles," Shadow repeated more harshly and louder.**

**Shadows eyes were hypnotizing Mephiles that's what he believed. Shadow was beginning to lose his patience.**

"**Why is it that…," Mephiles trailed off.**

_It's a talent that I always have possessed_

**Shadow was now puzzled.**

"**Why is it that, what?," Shadow said softly.**

**Mephiles didn't answer instead he waded in the water so that Mephiles can be in front of Shadow instead of behind. **

_And dear lady, please don't laugh_

**The moon hid behind one of the clouds so it became slightly darker. The moon no longer reflected into the water, just darkness lingered. **

_I use it on behalf_

**Shadow watched as Mephiles took off his gloves that were identical to Shadows. Mephiles threw his gloves in a random part of the lake. Underneath the gloves revealed long sharp claws. **

_Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed pathetic_

**Mephiles brought his claws gently to Shadows cheek. He moved his from up to down. Shadow flinched at Mephiles touch it was so unexpected for him to do the unexpected. But, at the same time he kind of expected that from Mephiles. He's full of surprises.**

_Poor unfortunate souls  
In pain  
In need  
This one longing to be thinner  
That one wants to get the girl  
And do I help them?  
Yes, indeed!  
Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad  
So true  
They come flocking to me crying  
"Will you help us, pretty please?"  
And I help them!  
Yes I do!_

**Mephiles slowly withdraw his hand away from Shadows face. Shadow closed his eyes slowly. Mephiles closed his eyes too. The moon returned now it was slightly shining on the two hedgehogs. Like it did before.**

_The men up there don't like a lot of blabber_

**In a distance the two hedgehogs could hear someone running near where they are. Shadow quickly opened his eyes. While Mephiles opened his eyes slowly.**

"**SHADOW!," A unknown males voice called out.**

_They think a girl who gossips is a bore!_

**Shadow flinched at the loud scream requesting for him. Mephiles growled at the loud mouth. The owner of the voice became visible in their eyes. He was a blue hedgehog known as Sonic. **

"**Hey Shadow what's," Sonic didn't get to finish as he saw Mephiles.**

"**You," Sonic said while pointing at Mephiles.**

_Yes on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word_

**Shadow knew this wasn't going to end well. He knew that Sonic hates Mephiles since Mephiles almost killed him. Mephiles smirked seeing the blue hedgehog was angry. His smirk turned into a wicked laughter. The blue hedgehog wasn't amused at being laughed at. **

_And after all dear, what is idle prattle for?_

**The blue hedgehog charged at the menace hedgehog. Shadow chaos controlled to the shore of the lake not wanting to be involved **

**this fight. Mephiles didn't want to transform just yet. He wanted to toy with this naïve hedgehog.**

_They're not all that impressed with conversation_

**Sonic threw a punch at Mephiles but, Mephiles easily dodged it. Mephiles kicked Sonic in the stomach. Sonic grabbed his stomach in pain. Sonic fell into the water. Mephiles laughed evilly.**

"**Come on is that all you have," Mephiles said while laughing.**

**Sonic was furious he quickly stood up and without Mephiles expecting he threw a punch in his face. Mephiles stopped laughing and growled.**

_True gentlemen avoid it when they can_

**Shadow watching from afar rolled his eyes. **

"**How pathetic," He mumbled to himself.**

**Next thing Shadow knew was that Sonic collapsed into the water, unconscious. While Mephiles looked like he had transformed into his powerful stage.**

"**Too easy," Mephiles said while glaring at Sonics unconscious body.**

_But they dote and swoon and fawn_

**Mephiles transformed into his normal self again. He walked to Shadow with his head bowed and he dragged his feet slowly to Shadow. Like the first time they had met. Shadow sat himself down on the ground, Mephiles did the same.**

"**Why are you even here?," Shadow asked while staring at the moon from above.**

"**I need to tell you something," Mephiles replied a moment later looking at the moon too.**

_On ladies who withdrawn_

**Shadow stopped staring at the moon and stared at Mephiles with his emotionless face of his. Pretending to not even care of what Mephiles has to say.**

"**What?," Shadow said.**

_It's she who holds her tongue who gets a man_

**Mephiles scooted himself closer to Shadow. Shadow noticed this and was going to scoot away but, Mephiles laid his lips on Shadow.**

_Poor unfortunate souls  
Go ahead!  
Make your choice!  
I'm a very busy person and I haven't got all day  
It won't cost much  
Just your voice!  
Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad  
So true  
If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet  
You've got the pay the toll  
Take a gulp  
Take a breath  
Go ahead  
Sign the scroll  
Nick and Kevin  
Now I've got her, boys  
The boss is on a roll  
You poor unfortunate souls_

**Mephiles had his eyes closed while Shadow widened his eyes. But somehow Shadow kissed Mephiles back for some unknown reason he was actually enjoying this. Mephiles deepened the kiss. While Shadow slowly closed his eyes. After a moment they departed from each other. With some unsure feeling towards each other. It took a moment for Shadow just to realize just what happened.**

_In pain  
In need  
This one longing to be thinner  
That one wants to get the girl  
And do I help them?  
Yes, indeed!  
Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad  
So true  
They come flocking to me crying  
"Will you help us, pretty please?"  
And I help them!  
Yes I do!_

**Shadow quickly stood up from his sitting position. Mephiles just stayed where he was. Shadow looked back to Sonics unconscious body. The confused hedgehog waded into the murky water and scooped up Sonic. When he looked back to see where Mephiles had gone he only realized that he was gone. Shadow looked back at Sonic and he decided that he set him on the ground instead of leaving him in the water. The ebony hedgehog felt like he was walking on a cloud when getting away from the lake. Boy, did he have a lot to think about.**

_Those poor unfortunate souls_

**Yah it took me forever to get this done. I kept getting interrupted by my parents while writing this story. I tried my best that's all it counts…right? Anyways about Sonic in the water just pretend that he is not afraid of water in this story ok?**


End file.
